Deal With Me
by xTickLish
Summary: Her Smouldering Eyes Stared Into Those Of His. I've thought about it.. the moment where you've lost too much blood to remember. I bet it feels good Pain, Lies, Sorrow & Immorality. The Secret Goings On In The Underbelly Of Konoha's Social Elite. NaruXOc
1. Chapter One

**The First Chappie Of A New Story! Hmm... Not Really Any Background Info I Need To Give You Coz... You'll Read About It. Hope This Is A Good Enough Opening. Enjoy... **

* * *

**Chapter One**

His eyes stared disbelievingly at the picture set in front of him.

"Hokage-sama, you can't be serious. I knew she was with them b-but she's leading now?"

Tsunade nodded her head slowly while staring at the son of White Fang carefully as he gripped the picture in his hand shakily. He was uncharacteristically shaken up by the news he had just received, and she hadn't even gone into details about the mission.

"Kakashi, I need you to go with your old team, comprising of Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto – take Sai as well. I want you to find their base, infiltrate and bring her back to Konoha."

"Are you serious? You explained to me earlier the details of what she does and the latest ANBU reports. What exactly do you expect?"

"The council has been having talks with that of Suna and Sound. The other two leading members of her business are from these villages. They want a way to quash what is going on. Kakashi as you know, no ninja village wants its rogues dealing in such businesses that have so much power over village nobles."

Kakashi nodded his understanding. Nothing was more embarrassing for a ninja village than that. He took a scroll from the Hokage.

"What is our time limit?"

"You have two weeks. The head quarters may not be easy to find and bringing her back may be even harder."

Kakashi nodded once more before disappearing in a puff of smoke. Tsunade looked out the window and sighed.

- - - - - - - - - -

"Tsunade wants you all for a mission." Kakashi smiled at the four shinobi. They had all grown considerably in the past few years. At the ages of 17 and 18, they were surpassing shinobi twice their age easily.

They were no longer looking up at him; they were his equals in everyway – except for the pink-haired kunoichi who was slightly shorter than him.

Bright blue eyes gazed at him expectantly even though they were slightly covered by blonde bangs. His face had changed dramatically as he had lost all his baby-fat. His face was lean and chiselled but his whisker marks remained the same – they were more defined though. His body was built, lean and quite agile. Body wise – he was handsome and rugged but still innocent in some respects if not a little perverted.

_Such corruption of his young mind. Jiraiya!_

The raven standing next to him kept his impassive stare. His bangs had been recently cut so his face was clear. His face had also changed as his features became more defined. His body much like Naruto's had changed immensely like that of the raven standing next to him.

He too kept an impassive blanket over his feature but now it wasn't because he didn't know about emotions. He was still steadily learning and of course he had a lot to deal with – with a hyperactive blonde and an easily angered pink haired kunoichi who was now one of the best medics in the ninja world.

"Ne, Kakashi-sempai, what's it about?"

Kakashi handed Naruto the scroll, which he read and then passed on. Sasuke nodded. They all set off to ready themselves and meet at the gates in half an hour.

------------------------

"I will not stand for such bloody insolence!" her eyes burned bright with anger, "Send him in." She calmed herself instantly at the sight of the middle aged man in his robes. His eyes shone with mock amusement at the teenager. Her anger was dangerously close to bubbling to the surface.

"Moratachi-san, I don't like to be double-crossed. You have quickly adopted a powerful enemy and you know it."

The elder man laughed in a superior manner.

"No common weapons thug will threaten me."

"It's not that simple, old man. I have a business to run and you will not be a snag to get in my way." Her eyes glowed menacingly.

Moratachi simply shrugged - the smirk never leaving his face. Moratachi was a dealer in his own right and a few months ago he had been informed of the rising popularity of this girl's business. He proceeded to buy her weapons. But, however much respect she may have demanded that didn't stop him from selling her weapons and keeping the money for himself.

_The bastard is buying my shit cheap and _then _selling it at higher prices. There's a fucking problem!_

"You are breaching your contract Moratachi-san. The implications of this are more than serious. I see you have made yourself a fine profit as well from your earnings."

The man laughed lightly as if it was a joke.

"What nonsense, young girl. Do you accuse me of acting in an unrighteous manner?"

"I do not accuse. I imply and let the facts come to me. And as you know I abhor liars." A small smirk tugged at her features as a small poof resounded in the room.

Kari Chihara smiled harder at this.

The male that appeared stood at 6 ft. 2in, with long silvery hair and black highlights. His bangs covered his eyes minutely; however the smirk on his face was apparent.

"Chiro, my son… what are you doing here?" Moratachi asked bewildered.

Chiro's smirk hardened and he went to stand behind Kari. From his weapons pouch, he threw a kunai onto the table which was engraved with a phoenix.

"The merchandise my father was selling" he said darkly.

"How dare you betray me Chiro?"

Chiro laughed, "I have been with Kari-kun from the beginning father. I held no interest in your money prospects from the start. And don't be disillusioned, many of your workers and those in Rain are undercover."

Moratachi scowled and walked out indignantly. Kari's smirk turned to a frown. "I want an assassin on his case by tomorrow morning." Chiro nodded and was gone.

Kari smirked devilishly.

_Power is something worth obtaining at all costs – something I have achieved. _

Her head turned sharply as the door opened. A girl of the same age peeked her head through, "How was it Kari?"

"It was good, Chiche. The bastard will be dead by tomorrow morning." Chiche nodded slowly. However many times it happened, the hired assassinations they would carry out always irked her incredibly – especially the way Kari always seemed to revel in them.

"Don't think I've forgotten you stealing my pocky, you evil Suna bitch!" But then sometimes, she would totally switch…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I think I've found the place. Everything in this area seems to be shrouded with a heavy genjutsu." Sasuke gestured for the rest of the team to come over.

"They wouldn't be that obvious, would they? I mean, the rank of this mission is quite high, so we're not dealing with idiots." Sakura remarked calmly.

"Then it's a trap." Sai concluded.

"Unless, that's what they want us to think." Naruto said off-handily.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"Think about it. Anyone that comes looking for these people must be pretty skilled to get through that forest back there with all those traps, so they may just see this as a trap and move on without looking back and miss the place completely."

"The dobe makes a good point."

"How can I make a point and _still _be a dobe?" Naruto asked incredulously.

"Well, that's because-"

"Can we not get into this?" Kakashi asked in a bored manner.

_Some things never change - even after a horrible betrayal and years of fighting to get the other back. _

"So what's our plan of action?"

"Dispel it and check it out." Sasuke answered monotonously.

"I'm still not sure of that idea." Sakura said quickly.

"I agree with ugly." Sai agreed. Sakura inwardly fumed. _Bastard! _

"Kai!"

Sai and Sakura turned to Naruto with surprised expressions but were more shocked to see what appeared. It was a vast field with a large bungalow-type mansion in the middle. Sasuke's sharingan flared and he could easily sense three chakra presences in the house. He smirked.

"Looks like the dobe was right."

"Thanks teme."

"But that doesn't mean they don't still have traps around the area." Sakura added haughtily. Naruto grinned wickedly, "Then let's have some fun."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -

Dark green eyes watched the five Konoha ninja closely. A small smile played on her lips mischievously. She pulled her hair into a tight ponytail and tucked a few strands behind her right ear. She stood from her watching post and sauntered into the hallway.

"Chiche, we have company" her voice drawled slowly indicating she was ready for some fun. Chiche poked her head out from the kitchen and grinned as well letting a certain sparkle flash in her eyes.

"Yo Kari, Maya says we have visitors." Chiche yelled in a sing song voice. Kari appeared from the shadows and nodded.

"Konoha shinobi." She smirked.

"Aww, I think your village want ya back Riri."

"Not fucking likely." Maya interjected in a hissed tone. "Sound and Suna tried the same shit and they all got fucked up."

"Must you swear so much May?" Chiche scolded playfully.

Maya scowled but quickly answered, "Let's go beat the shit out of those fuckers for even daring to bring their shitty ass selves around us. Fuck yeah."

Chiche giggled.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Sasuke's eyes searched the perimeter. He couldn't sense a single trap or see a single wire. He nodded to Naruto, who in turn nodded to Sai. The three men landed in front of the mansion. Naruto stepped forward but instantly the ground underneath cracked and crumbled – giving way underneath them.

"Kuso!"

The three shinobi jumped into the air when suddenly a harsh wind whipped them back to the ground. The each landed on a piece of cracked earth.

"They're attacking!" Naruto yelled.

"No shit, dobe!"

Sasuke stood and got into a fighting stance and the earth started to shift underneath them. A harsh wind circled them and a mini tornado headed towards the trees where Kakashi and Sakura were watching. They both took defensive manoeuvres and landed near the other shinobi.

Water seeped through the cracks in the earth and the shinobi watched helplessly – neither one of them could detect anyone. As the water reached the surface, it turned to ice around their feet – locking them all in place. An icy platform soon materialised in front of them and a figure appeared.

A sinister smirk on her face as she whispered, "You all look like so much fun."

The figure turned to water instantly and all the ice melted away.

Sasuke looked up quickly and dodged an attack of solid ice. His eyes flashed coldly before running to the right. He unsheathed his sword and stabbed forward. The 'chink' of metal hitting metal could be heard as the air in the area rippled. The figure of another woman appeared blocking the attack with a sword of her own.

"Aw, ya found me."

She pushed his sword away with her own and got into a fighting stance. He attacked first, bringing his sword in an arc down attempting to cut down her chest. She sidestepped and struck from the side. He blocked with the hilt and pushed her away.

Quickly forming some hand signs, his sword was surrounding in lightening - flashing and cackling in different directions, ready to strike her a fatal blow.

She smirked lightly, "I bet that's a riot at parties, babe. It's real cute."

Sasuke growled deeply and swung quickly at her. She jumped and formed hand seals of her own. She spun her sword quickly similar to a small cyclone. The wind started to heat up and Sasuke quickly noticed the appearance of fire. The spinning came to a halt and fire consumed the sword.

"I can do tricks too babe."

They exchanged hits and thrusts rapidly – moving across the cracked earth skilfully. She pushed him back to toward the other Konoha shinobi when suddenly the wind picked up again. A usually large cyclone engulfed them, as it sped around them cuts quickly started to appear all over them.

"Oh come on May, why ya have to spoil my fun?"

Naruto shielded his eyes and growled, "This is a weird form of the slicing wind jutsu."

"No shit dobe. Once again, you point out the obvious." Sasuke ground out. A mysterious feminine laugh sounded from above them.

They looked up to see a girl – likely sixteen – floating above them. Her dark blue hair was flowing around her in the direction of the cycle. Her eyes were glaring in boredom. She thrust her hands forward and the speed intensified.

Kari glared from outside the cyclone and Chiche joined her.

"May's having a moment," Chiche smirked.

Kari growled, "Hatake-san is among them. Konoha must seriously want to prove something by getting me back."

Chiche laughed, "Suna tried the same thing by sending the puppet guy and his older sister with the giant fan. We sent them packing pretty quickly."

Kari nodded absent-mindedly but kept her eyes closely watching them all – Kakashi especially…

* * *

**There Ya Go. Criticisms Are Accepted But Be Polite Please. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter Two

**

* * *

Here's The Second Chappie. Hope Ya Enjoy...**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Kakashi grit his teeth and made some hand seals of his own.

"Slicing Wind Jutsu!"

Kakashi's own cyclone appeared, spinning in the opposite direction to May's. May's custom cyclone quickly dispersed. However, her smirk never left her face.

After a few quick hand seals, she whispered, "Earthly Wave". The earth around the Konoha shinobi developed liquid-like properties. It dipped then heaved upward flinging the Leaf-nins into the air.

Shards of ice appeared in the air waiting for the Leaf-nins to smack against them.

Naruto growled, "What a piss-take. **Rasengan!**" Chakra and elements swirled around in Naruto's right hand before he smashed into hard against the ice wall. It shattered profusely like glass, flinging Naruto backward toward the earth. However, he failed to notice the jagged spikes of earth jutting up from the ground waiting for him.

Sakura's eyes caught on to it and she yelled to Naruto. Naruto produced a shadow clone to pull him out of the way. Sasuke caught sight of Maya.

"**Air Compression Release!**" This allowed Sasuke to launch himself at May. He drew his katana to strike but she disappeared in a puff of smoke. He swore, due to his momentum he was still heading toward the earth at top speeds.

Jagged spikes of earth came up from the ground waiting for him. Copying Naruto's idea, he produced a clone to pull him out of the way. Before the action could take place, a metallic projectile quickly became lodged in his right side. Sasuke eventually landed on the ground, his fingers gripping the weapon, twisting and then wrenching it out.

He heard something slice through the air. He ducked just as he felt a sword edge on the back of his throat. He stiffened slightly but kept his breathing under control.

A light voice, stern and commanding sounded behind him, "What you want here is nothing of my need or concern. However, I will not accept Konoha shinobi _wasting _my time."

In a split second, agony poured through Sasuke's body. Blood pounded in his ears, his head feeling as if about explode. The sheer pain coursing through him, as all the nerves along his spine reacted simultaneously.

Kari stood over Sasuke's form - her glare evident and bored. She watched blood pour from the wound that stretched almost all the way down his spine. She sheathed her sword. She glanced over to the left where she could feel eyes on her.

"Kakashi…" she whispered tediously. Kakashi launched various weapons at her. She dodged effortlessly and charged forward. To her annoyance, she failed to notice the exploding tag that had latched onto her sword. She flew to her left as the blast occurred. She landed harshly on the ground a few feet away from where she had been standing. She growled and punched the earth in front of her. It cracked, revealing lava underneath. She stood facing him, her anger flaring slightly. She raised her arms and the lava rose to the sky.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Maya formed large spikes in her hands and threw them toward Sakura. Sakura hit the earth with a chakra-educed punch. It flew up and she used it as a shield. She then threw the earth at Maya. As Maya dodged, Naruto came charging toward her at full speed. Claws ready to strike. She tried to dodge but he anticipated her actions and compensated for that – getting her across the chest.

She flew backward but Naruto kept charging. Maya's form landed on the ground and immediately the earth around her dilapidated. Naruto's momentum carried him over the growing crater. As he flew through the air he quickly noticed something flash past him. He landed on the ground holding his arm. A long gash had appeared, pouring blood.

Chiche stood on the other side of the large hole with Maya by her side. Her sword was drawn with blood slowly dripping to the ground – a grin firmly in place.

"Sorry Foxy, but that strike was poisonous. It'll be seeping slowly into your system now, battling all your bodily cells. You'll need a medic in a minute."

"Speaking of medic…" Maya turned to Sakura and started on her run before the colour of the sky suddenly became apparent to her.

It was blue with an almost overpowering reddish hue, just like the colour of blood or the colour of anger. Chiche's eyes scanned over to Kari and her breath hitched.

"May, move out the way. Kari's pissed!"

May looked toward Kari and nodded. She preformed some quick seals, covering herself in a layer of chakra. Chiche quickly followed suite.

"**Reign of Fire!" **Like a dragon the lava reached toward the sky, and like waterfall it fell down to the ground in burning droplets. The Konoha-nins tried to take shelter but the lava incinerated anything in its path. Kakashi and his squad rapidly became covered in burns. Kakashi locked eyes momentarily with Kari. Her eyes like smoldering coals burned into him.

She subsided her attack and looked at them all firmly.

"Kakashi… as we stand, I owe you. I owe you a lot more than you think I do. You will stay the night and recuperate. However, tomorrow morning, you are _gone_." She turned her back on them and walked inside.

Chiche raised an eyebrow before turning to the Kakashi and grinning.

"Well… uhh… this is awkward. We weren't expecting visitors, well, any extra."

Maya sighed before walking over to the position Sasuke was lying. She had a clear view of his back. Her fingers ran over the wound as lightly as she could. She sighed audibly.

"He needs surgery. He may have suffered some severe nerve damage. The wound is pretty deep. His actual vertebra doesn't look to good either."

Her hands glowed a blue colour and ran over the scar quickly.

"No infections… yet. Chiche, help me out."

Chiche hands rose slowly and a mound of ice grew underneath Sasuke. As Chiche moved, it moved along as well into the house.

"We need to keep him numb for a while - just to limit his reactions." She nodded at them like a professional before walking in. Kakashi's shoulders slumped slightly as he shook his head.

"Oh and," Chiche's head stuck out from the door, "Naruto, your wound _was_ poisonous, so you better get in here as well so Sakura can get a look at you probably. Maya's going to have her hands full with Sasuke and all…" she trailed off sheepishly before disappearing again.

Sakura's shoulders then slumped. She glanced at Kakashi before uttering, "Is this all _really_ worth it?"

Kakashi sighed before walking in.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chakra tendrils extended from Maya's fingertips and conducted sewing motions as she moved them over Sauske's wound. Sakura watched Maya pensively.

"If I was planning to kill him, I would have done it a while ago. I wouldn't do it now and be so obvious, so relax, Pinkie."

Sakura huffed indignantly at the annoying little reference but watched her nonetheless. She had to admit, she hadn't seen a technique like Maya's before. She knew Tsunade-sama was capable of it, but she also knew it required a lot of time and concentration. However, Maya had pulled off the mini-operation in just half and hour. Maya's 'stitching' was also underneath the skin so it couldn't be seen while Sasuke was healing.

The lack of feeling in Sasuke's body was slowly subsiding, as he regained consciousness. He watched the girl from the corner of his eye, he recognised her from the cyclone. He proceeded to glare at her but she smirked back.

"You got quite an injury there, Uchiha. I expected better…" she drawled off. He growled audibly, her smirk widened at his reaction. She finished off the last stitch and covered the wound in a layer of her own chakra. The effect was soothing.

Sasuke was soon sitting up and flexing his back, he only noted a small sting as he flexed. Sakura was surprised at his almost instantaneous recovery. Maya stretched and stood up, tucking a loose hair strand behind her left ear.

"Dinner should be ready in an hour or so, if you…" Maya trailed off as she fixated her stare on the door. Suddenly, Sakura and Sasuke each felt quite a strong chakra signature enter the building.

"Fuck… he's early." With that mumbled, she was out the door. Sakura and Sasuke glanced at each other before heading out after Maya. They walked into the long corridor which led to the large living room. A glass table stood in the centre of the room, surrounded by cream leather chairs – a three seater, a love seat and a singular.

Sat on the love seat was a tall man with waist length silver hair. His facial features were slightly pointed, his eyes were closed. His skin was pale which contrasted starkly with what he wore - a black open shirt; similar to the one Sasuke wore when he was with Sound. He also wore fitting black trousers with black ninja sandals. Curiously, his right arm was covered in metal armour; it covered mostly his shoulder up to his forearm.

Kari walked past both Sasuke and Sakura into the room housing the stranger. She stood in front of him, smirking. His eyes slowly opened, revealing surreal green eyes, only to close slowly again.

"Those Taki ANBU are the most annoying shits I have ever encountered…" his voice was smooth and deep resonated through the room, "they chat so much bullshit. They're weakest ones so far."

"I was surprised they deployed ANBU for you. I guess your reputation precedes you Cairo."

He smirked lightly before reaching out and grabbing her hand. He pulled her closer to himself and opened his eyes.

"How've you been, 'Ri?" His eyes searched hers closely. She looked away from his searching gaze and sighed softly.

"Fine," she pulled away from Cairo's grasp before glancing at Sakura and Sasuke, who were both still listening, "Konoha's sent people after me…" she scowled at both Sasuke and Sakura.

"Well, how about that…? Hakate's here as well then?" Kari nodded. She stepped back from Cairo and straightened her gloves.

"I need to pay a couple of nobles a visit," she muttered under her breath while tightening her weapons pouch. Cairo raised an eyebrow; a devious smirk appeared on her face before she disappeared in a torrent of flames. Cairo shook his head and stood up. He nodded lightly toward Sakura and Sasuke before Maya walked in.

She crossed her hands over her chest and shook her head slowly.

"Where's Khiso? He was with you before..."

Cairo laughed and stretched. "In his wanton rage at being underestimated, he went on a rampage. He could be anywhere." Cairo shrugged.

"Idiot…" she hissed lightly.

* * *

**Hope This Chappie Is Better... Didn't Recieve Any Reviews 4 The Last One...**


	3. Chapter Three

It Kinda Saddens Me How I Can Have Hits And No Reviews... I Guess They'll Come Eventually... Anyway Here's Chappie 3... To Those Reading I Hope U Enjoy It

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Chiche watched as the water frothed and bubbled. She lifted the lid and used a fork to taste the rice.

"Eee, Aaa. Hot. Hot. Hot!" She quickly closed the lid to the p0t and backed away, "Blasted rice. Maya should be cooking, not me…" she whined softly.

"Need help…?"

Chiche whipped around to see Naruto standing there grinning. She raised a slightly suspicious eyebrow before nodding profusely.

"You can do whatever the hell you want, as long as it's edible afterwards. As you can see, cooking is _not _my forte."

Naruto smiled and took hold of the wooden spoon.

"So out of curiosity – you could call it nosiness – but what's the huge deal with getting Kari – any of us – back to our home nations. It's not like we'll willingly enlist as ninja." Chiche almost snorted at the thought.

Naruto shrugged, "Maybe the home countries are after your revenue, or see you as a threat." Naruto turned and gave her a sly smirk.

"I am _not _threatening." She huffed indignantly.

Naruto smirked, "As if your icy spikes of death aren't threatening." Chiche grinned before patting Naruto on the back and heading out of the kitchen.

"Hey! You're not going to leave me in here?"

"Well, _I _wasn't planning on eating rice. That's for your team. I'm ordering take-out. See ya, Foxy."

Naruto 'sweat-dropped' and sighed before tasting the rice himself, "Hot!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sai's eyes wondered the hallway as he progressed through it. He had left the guest room he was sharing with Kakashi and was exploring. He soon met up with Sasuke and Sakura.

"Hey Sai, are you exploring too?"

"Yes ugly, yes I am." Sakura growled at Sai, very quick to loosing it. Sasuke rolled his eyes and looked towards the door they had suddenly stopped at.

A large red and gold phoenix had been painted in a swirling effect on the door. Fire erupted from around it in a painted work of gold, red, white and orange. The painting had also caught Sai's attention. He looked on at the masterpiece in slight awe, as he comprehended its beauty.

Sasuke was the first to move as his hand reached for the door handle. Sakura noticed and was quick to stop him.

"Sasuke, that may not be a good idea. It may be a bedroom or something."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and opened the door anyway. When the door opened he paused momentarily before stepping in.

_Wow…_

The base colour of the room was white; however there were portraits and different paintings all over the walls. On one side of the wall, was a painting of the stranger they had seen earlier – Cairo. He stood straight up, is face set in a straight glare. He was gripping the hilt of a sword on his back, as if ready to fight.

Next to that was a portrait of a blonde haired, green eyed man posing with a bow and arrow. His body faced the side, but his face was turned so the shinobi could see him. His was glaring darkly but smirking all the same in a sinister fashion.

Next to those two was a painting of Maya and Chiche standing back to back. Maya was smirking superiorly whereas Chiche was grinning with a peace sign. The detail in each painting was astounding.

_Such mastery isn't often seen… _Sai stared at the painting with awe, instantly respecting the painter in some way. Sasuke opened his mouth to speak but before he could utter anything, a voice broke through…

"What crapping hell are you guys doing in here?!"

They all whipped around in surprise.

_How could I not sense her…?_

"Sorry, Chiche, we were looking around. We got kind of lost." Sakura quickly apologised.

Chiche shook her head, "That's bullshit. Kari would skin ya all alive if she found out you were in her room. I thought the phoenix thing on the door would make it obvious. I guess not…"

"Kari-san painted these?" Sai asked as he looked around once more.

"Yeah. The white haired one is Cairo, and the blonde one is Khiso. He's on a mini mission of his own right now."

"When does Kari get time to paint all these?" Sakura asked bewildered, "Being the head of this sort of business must mean she's always tied up…"

"She makes time I guess. Time is down to someone's perception. Kari stayed up for hours doing these. Look, we have to leave now. You're lucky she's out at the moment."

- - - - - - - - - -

She smirked softly as he read out the numbers of the report. User demand for her products had risen as had her profits. Statistics in this department of business had always gone in her favour. Her eyes ran over the board one more time but paused and narrowed dangerously.

"These numbers seem to have dropped…"

"Yes well um… your weapons don't seem to be picking up much publicity in the south."

A scowl formed, "Where in the south?"

"Konohagakure…"

The assistant barely missed the kunai that was now lodged in the board's woodwork behind him.

"Is there any particular reason…?" she hissed out through gritted teeth.

"O-One of the d-d-daimyos is opposed to foreign weapons being sold in Konoha, especially your own. The council seems to back him…" the assistant was practically shaking, awaiting Kari's wrath. Konoha never settled well with Kari and he just didn't know why.

"This daimyo… Is there a name to this leech?"

"Kirusaki Haro."

Before the assistant could blink the board behind him had crumbled into a heap of dust. Kari stood, her eyes glaring harshly at where the board used to be. In a torrent of flames he was gone.

The assistant fell to the floor clutching his chest.

_Don't get paid enough._

_Do NOT get paid enough!_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Is that true…?"

Her fists tightened again before becoming lax.

"So what are we going to do?" Chiche asked thoughtfully.

"Konoha is a lot more influential than what most people hope. Bad press there could mean that a lot of other dealers pull out from their investments." Maya replied

"So as much as we like, we can't simply ignore Konoha."

Kari's sighed angrily venting her frustration. "We should be diplomatic about this…"

"The only 'diplomatic' option is to boycott their weapons supply…" Chiche grinned manically while twirling a kunai on her forefinger.

Maya glared at Chiche, "No, the diplomatic option would be to go to Konoha and establish, maybe, a business partnership."

Chiche and Kari stared sat Maya blankly.

"You said 'be diplomatic'…"

"Fuck diplomacy, the terrorist method will always get the better results. No doubt about it." Chiche grinned again. Kari wanted to agree with Chiche but she knew Maya's way was the right way.

_Damn..._

* * *

Will Be Updated Soon... 


	4. Chapter Four

**So Here's Chappie 4... I Dnt Relli Know Y I'm Still Postin This Storii Buh I Enjoy Writing It So Yh... N I Kno Sum Ppl Hav It On Alert So They Must Like Reading It**

**Thnx BTW 2 Da Ppl Dt Hav It On Alert D**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Daybreak… A groan was heard from underneath a mass of blankets

Daybreak… A groan was heard from underneath a mass of blankets. A tanned arm stretched out from underneath and twisted – turning the whole body with it - the mass of blankets following in suit.

"Dickless… wake up."

Naruto turned over again, desperately trying to ignore the monotone voice sounding to his right.

Sai rolled his eyes and lightly kicked Naruto in the side. Naruto growled but stubbornly kept his eyes closed. A growl resounded around the room but not from Naruto. Naruto chose not to heed the warning sound but soon regretted because he was soon hurtled across the room hitting the far wall with his back.

His eyes opened wearily as he came face to face with Sakura.

"Wake up Naruto…"

Naruto grunted in exasperation and slowly stood up.

"I'm up…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chiche stared wearily at the hot noodles set across the table, which Khiso was currently slurping up with gusto.

"How can you eat such a thing at 7 in the bloody morning, weirdo…?"

Khiso slurped up an extra long noodle before glaring and pointing a chop stick at her.

"It's very easy dumbass…"

"Shut up, you prick"

"Piss off you little fuck-tard"

Maya walked in and glared at Khiso, "Shut up Khiso. You seriously need to explain to me why it took you three extra days to destroy those three warehouses.

Khiso grinned but quickly looked down sheepishly…

"I thought I'd take the scenic route back…"

Maya eyes turned to slits.

"The scenic route? The scenic route, my backside! I said make it quick so no one can link it to us. I ask you to do one thing – one simple thing!"

"And apparently, shit-head, you went on a mini killing spree… if that isn't obvious enough. Kari would have your ass if she knew, and it doesn't look like Maya's going to let you off either" Chiche added in grinning all the while at Khiso's misfortune.

Kari walked in. Her eyes were half-lidded. She looked tired. Khiso kept his head down and chose to make no eye contact with Kari. A yawn was heard from Kari, which everyone in the room thought was odd. She glanced at them with a thoroughly bored look on her face.

"I need sugar…" she flat lined. Maya and Chiche sweat dropped.

"Well… today's the day we go to … you know… Konoha. Is everyone excited?" Chiche grinned trying to inject some life into the atmosphere.

"Stuff you." Maya and Khiso answered jointly.

Naruto walked into the room with Sakura behind him. He nodded to Maya, Chiche and Khiso who were sat at the table. He turned to Kari, whose back was to him. She turned to him and they locked eyes momentarily before she walked past him into the lounge - her aura cold and stagnant.

"We leave in 10."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Maya placed a final genjutsu over the house before turning around to face the group. The leaf-nins began to walk away before Naruto turned to see the girls weren't following.

"We're not going to get there if you stand still…" Naruto grinned.

"We're _not_ going anywhere…" Kari drawled in boredom.

Chiche smirked, "Reckless terrorism it is then!"

Kakashi stepped forward, his face set in stone. "Then we'll have to bring you by force. You know the deal."

Her eyes flashed coldly and her features remained impassive. "Make me…"

In a split second, Kakashi was behind her – a kunai to her throat. She disappeared in a puff of smoke and so did Maya and Chiche. Kunai suddenly rained on the leaf-nin from all around. The trees swayed menacingly in the breeze. Kari's voice rose above the sound of the leaves being forcefully blown away.

"I told myself a while ago that I would never go back to Konoha, for I know for a fact it hasn't changed. You fight all you want and throw threats like leaves but it won't change anything, Kakashi. I'll let someone else handle things for a change."

The trees in the forest around them swayed violently before they could sense movement. A man soon stepped out, which Sakura and Sasuke recognised as Cairo. His sword was already unsheathed. Out, then stepped Khiso, an obnoxious smirk resting on his features. Then out stepped a hoard of other men, about twenty in number, circling the leaf nin.

The leaf nins stood in a circle facing outwards towards their attackers.

"There is no other reason for us being here except for the fact that Kari-_sama _very much detests you all. So, let's make this quick." Came the words of one of the opposing ninja.

"Yes, let's."

Sasuke locked eyes with Cairo and they both charged. Metal on metal resounded through the battle field and mayhem ensued.

Three men twice the size of Sakura came charging towards her. Directing chakra to her fist, she punched the earth, tearing the landscape apart. Two of the ninja dodged the flying earth and hurled themselves towards her. She dodged a kick to the head and hurled a medical scalpel towards the back of the man's head. Sensing it coming, he ducked and kicked outwards trying to catch Sakura's ankles. She flipped backwards out of the way, but while flying through the air received a large gash to the back of her neck.

Sakura distanced herself from the two ninja while swiftly dodging a kunai aimed for her shoulder. She quickly directed her chakra towards the back of her neck to heal the gash. Another ninja stealthily ran up behind her intending to stab her in the back, she jumped up and flipped over him. While in the air, she directed chakra to her hands and forcefully pushed on the man's shoulder, in the process, fracturing his shoulder blade.

Naruto grabbed the fist and pulled the man forward, forcing him to walk into his quickly forming Rasengan. He shrugged the injured man off him and quickly backed away from a downward kunai swipe. Naruto quickly ran through hand seals.

"…" Using a kunai as a medium he released a wide arc of slicing wind towards his opponent. The man dodged and released multiple fire balls from his mouth. Naruto combated with a water bomb jutsu, and with amazing speed, he attacked from behind the opposing ninja. The ninja turned quickly and grabbed Naruto ankle. His free hand went through different movements.

"_One-handed seals… I haven't seen those since… Haku."_

Naruto tried to break free but felt steadfast in his position. Harsh wind travelled up his suspended leg, ripping his clothes and cutting his skin. The man let go and he flew backwards, a small vortex of slicing wind surrounding him. He landed a few metres away, his trousers in tatters.

"_This is quite embarrassing…"_

Naruto launched a long range fire missile from his mouth and as expected his opponent jumped in the air.

"_First mistake…"_

Naruto appeared behind him and wrapped chakra strings around him. He quickly manoeuvred so that they were upside down and began spinning quickly with the man in tow. Naruto let go just in time to avoid any serious impact with the ground, but the opposing ninja wasn't so lucky. Before Naruto could stable himself, the ground started to quake. He jumped up instinctly only to come face to face with a large earth dragon. He swore. He quickly created a clone the hurled him out of the way.

He landed on the ground nearby, and skidded to a stop.

"We're wasting time with these people! Kari's the one we came for." Naruto yelled to his team mates.

"What do you suggest we do then, Naruto?" Sakura answered.

"Split up…" Sasuke interjected, "Two of us stay here and three of us go after Kari, Maya and Chiche."

They all agreed. Sakura created a chakra dome entrapping the opposing ninja inside while Sasuke, Naruto and Sai ran back to the house the belonged to the girls.

They pumped chakra through their leg muscles quickly but soon came to a clearing and stopped.

"Which way…?"

"Once again, we split up. There are three trails. IF we don't find anything we come back here, understood?"

They all nodded, knowing they would most likely find something at the end of the different trails. They headed off down their different trails as fast as they could, each of them stopped at other clearings further down to come face to face with one of the girls.

Sasuke stared down Chiche darkly and activated his sharingan. She smirked back as the wind blew her hair around.

Sai watched Maya indifferently and waited for her to attack or even say something.

Naruto, on the other hand, couldn't help but smirk. How did he know he would have to fight her? He was always one to fight the cold indifferent types, wasn't he? Her arms folded and she shifted her weight to her left leg.

"This is as far as you go Uzumaki-san. This fight is to the death or as it goes, complete chakra depletion."

Naruto smirked slightly but Kari didn't look fazed.

"I know you have a little help in the chakra department Uzumaki-san… it's not that big a secret." She said coyly.

"Well, at least you're prepared…"

"Then let's begin…"

* * *

**Der It Ish.. Hpe Ya Like It**


	5. Chapter Five

**Wow... It's Been A While Since I Updated This =S... But Then Again Only One Review. But It Doesn't Matter... Thanx 4 The Review... KInda Inspired Me To Keep Trying To Write This Story lol. Anywayz Here's The Next Chappie... **

* * *

He launched three kunai at her; she dodged to the left as he created two shadow clones. They both rushed her as she landed. She flipped back and launched three kunai. Two of them hit their mark, and Naruto dodged the third.

He glared.

'_What is she thinking..?'_

Naruto watched as her fingers twitched. His eyes narrowed before realisation dawned. He ducked and looked up to see the same kunai fly over his head.

'_Chakra strings. How could I not notice?'_

He looked forward to see she had disappeared from his direct line of sight. He rolled to his left, dodging a kunai that would have surely got him in the spine. He jumped to his feet, creating more clones. He ran forward with them flanking him. He aimed a punch to her face, she blocked with her elbow. His clone aimed to swipe at her feet. She anticipated and pulled a clone's arm towards her, giving her enough leverage to leap over him. She stabbed the clone in the back and jumped away creating distance.

Demon chakra could be felt heavily in the area and Naruto increased it, doubling the killing intent in the area. Kari buckled momentarily under the pressure of the intent, and Naruto quickly saw that as his opening. A direct punch to the jaw sent her flying backwards. She righted herself in the air and braced for impact against the oncoming tree. However, before she could Naruto attacked again.

"**Rasengan!"**

He aimed right for her stomach. However, much to Naruto's chagrin the 'Kari' he hit dispersed into smoke. He swore before flinging himself to the side to avoid a strike of lightening. A chakra infused kick to his rib was quickly delivered, he flipped away from her. He threw three kunai in her direction which she saw and prepared to dodge but she didn't anticipate one of the kunai to turn into a Naruto. She was quick and engaged him in some quick taijutsu before performing some quick hand seals.

"**Fire Style: Dragon Twin Flames!"**

Twin fiery dragons emerged from her fingertips and were quick to lunge at Naruto. With a perfectly timed "_Wind Release" _jutsu, he deflected the onslaught of the dragons. While fending them off he failed to notice Kari disappear. However, before he could regain his bearings she emerged from the ground, grabbing his ankle, and flinging him into the air.

"**Reign of Fire!"**

Naruto swore. He quickly recalled what he had seen Maya to do to protect herself when Kari released this attack earlier. He focused his chakra and created a small ball around himself to protect himself from the raining fiery projectiles. It seemed to work while he made his descent to the ground before Kari attacked again.

The fiery projectiles turned to chakra infused kunai which pierced his shoulder and thigh.

_Kuso, this girl is better than I thought. I'm gonna have to kick it up a notch._

He mentally freed himself a bit more to let Kyuubi's chakra continue to take over. Kari noticed and swore to herself.

_I need to end this quickly. The longer this goes on the more demon chakra he'll use._

Naruto moved quicker than she anticipated and clawed at her more than a few times. She managed to throw a punch that allowed her to free herself temporarily. Her blue trench coat – which was synonymous with her business - was now torn to shreds, revealing her green and black skirt and matching halter and fishnet.

With an extended chakra arm he tried to swipe at her but she dodged and charged toward him. She cocked back her fist and tried to connect a punch to his gut. He caught her fist and they stood rigid staring darkly at each other.

"Why are you so scared of coming back?"

"Excuse me?" came her dark hiss.

"I can see it in your eyes and the way you fight. You have nothing to lose by coming home."

"Konoha was never my Home!" she roared before shooting fiery chakra through the fist he was holding causing him to flinch. She saw her chance and broke away. Grabbing his arm, - and hissing from the demonic chakra that burned - she brought him towards her and got him in the gut like she had first intended.

"You're just a tool for a village that will never accept or acknowledge you. Konoha is ruled by backward traditions which will eventually destroy it. The will of _fire _is nothing but a myth to inspire young drop outs or gullible people like you."

Naruto's glare intensified at her words before he replied with his own.

"You're wrong. Konoha is a righteous ninja village with a strong sense of family values. The will of fire is in every Konoha ninja – the desire to protect one's village."

"What handbook did you read that out of? Or was it drilled into you when they realised you weren't a conformist."

"Naruto Uzumaki has never been a conformist", he smirked, "you're talking to Konoha's #1 prankster."

Kari glared. _Who is this freak?_

"No matter Uzumaki, I'll destroy you anyway. Leaf-nins have always been a pet peeve of mine."

Naruto's glare returned. _She's stubborn, but then again so am I._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Maya swore under her breath. Sai was no pushover. She was already beginning to feel fatigue having to fend off his odd drawn inky animals as well as himself. His ANBU training was slowly wearing her down and her anger was beginning to take over.

Chakra strings extended from her fingers, quickly stabbing the lions that came toward her. She rushed forward and aimed to attack Sai. He held up his sword ready to intercept her attack before she disappeared from his line of view. He stood still listening to his surroundings. He heard nothing – that troubled him.

Before he could react tens of tiny needles struck his form. He manoeuvred to avoid the next onslaught before stopping to pull some out. It was too late before chakra strings latched themselves onto Sai – wrapping themselves around him multiple times. He tried to free himself but knew himself to be trapped. Masses of wind chakra flew towards him and the chakra strings seemed to conduct them.

Sai was blown back; the wind-like chakra tearing over his skin and through the strings. Maya took this as her chance before landing a solid kick to his chest, sending him flying back further.

Sai knew he had to react now or Maya would take this chance to finish him. He generated his own chakra, letting it soak into the atmosphere around him. He saturated the air around him further before he began to feel the strings snap. Maya's chakra not being able to fight against his torrent.

_Fuck._

Maya made a succession of hand signs.

"**Ninja art: Free chakra reign**"

The wind speed began to pick to exponentially and Sai began to fight to keep his feet on the ground. The wind began to circulate becoming a small typhoon around both himself and Maya.

She was glaring darkly at Sai. _Time to get rid of this pest._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chiche dodged another fire ball sent by her red eyed opponent. She skidded to a halt a little way away before turning to face him. These past 20 minutes had just been random fighting on her part with small little plans which led to her landing a blow. However, she realised she wasn't going to win that way.

She flipped backward to avoid another torrent of fire before rushing forward. Their swords struck simultaneously resulting in a 'clang' resonating through the forest. They continued this way for a few minutes before Chiche pumped chakra into her blade causing her next strike to exude lightening chakra.

Sasuke pushed her off and jumped away in time. He generated his own lightening chakra before attacking her head on – sending spark flying. They wrestled with their blades with each of them pushing against the other.

Sasuke was quite surprised at the female's physical strength, as she was clearly not a medic. Sasuke's glare intensified before forming lightening chakra in his left hand, ready to aim at her. She saw it coming but couldn't move – any movement back on her part would give his blade the upper hand and ability to push her back and do some real damage.

Her mind raged, trying to think of a solution. She knew she had to sacrifice to get out of the situation – Sasuke had her well and truly outplayed at the moment. She stepped back. Sasuke's arm came swinging towards her.

She bent backwards. Sasuke's blade pressed down. She let herself go and fell backwards. His swinging hand aimed for her chest missed but his blade still sank into her shoulder. She fought against the pain; with all the chakra she could muster she pushed away and escaped his clutches.

She stumbled back watching him. The lightening from the blade flew through her system and her body began to convulse. She gritted her teeth trying to hold the scream that was ripping its way up from her throat. She dropped to her knees; her mind was in a dizzy state. Her breaths came in short rasps as she peered up at the Uchiha through her dark brown bangs.

Sasuke walked forward; his blade dragging behind him. His intent was clear in his eyes.

Chiche was trying not to panic. She was about to die at the hands of a dark handsome stranger.

_Ironically, this was my horoscope's death prediction. 'Your life will end in the midst of a taxing battle; you will be lost at the hands of a dark mysterious stranger, who will make your last moments on earth more than enjoyable.'_

Chiche almost snorted at the irony. _So apparently now the Uchiha's going to fuck me. Not like I'm complaining. _

Chiche struggled to stand to her feet but was quickly knocked back down by a menacing wave of killer intent. She almost chocked on the atmosphere. It was so thick and menacing she almost emptied the contents of her stomach.

She looked up at Sasuke who was looking in the direction the wave had come from. Even with Sasuke's superior chakra sensing skills _and _sharingan, he still couldn't pinpoint Naruto's exact location. The demonic chakra was too far spread.

Sasuke was broken from his thoughts by inane mutterings coming from Chiche.

"That's four tails of chakra. No doubt about it. He's losing control. He's losing it."

"What are you talking about?"

"Before this fight, we analysed all of you. Your weaknesses and strengths – even looked at your ninja files."

Sasuke looked at her in mild shock. She smirked.

"You think you can step on our property without us finding everything there is to know about you? There is no such thing as classified information."

Sasuke glared, "What were you saying about Naruto?"

"He's only been documented as being able to control about 3 and ½ tails. Rarely four. And even in those cases he lost all control. He's on four tails now... and steadily increasing."

Sasuke stared at her almost disbelieving.

She shook her head.

"Unless you want a freaking international incident on your hands, I suggest you leaf-nin do something."

She stepped forward in the direction of Kari's and Naruto's fight when another large wave came crashing toward them. Like a gigantic aftershock it came, hurling debris along the way. Chiche in her weakened state lost her footing and began hurtling backwards towards an awaiting tree, with a large boulder heading towards her in another direction.

She tried to manoeuvre in the air before strong arms encircled her waist pulling her out of the boulder's trajectory and some way away from the flying debris.

"Thanks." Was her soft whisper. He nodded but continued holding her as he headed in the battle's direction.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kari flew back. She slammed into a boulder but recovered quickly to jump away as Naruto launched for her. Ever since he'd entered the third tail, his attacks had become more vicious and feral. Kari was trying her hardest to stay attentive and not collapse from exhaustion but everything was becoming very difficult and Naruto just kept getting stronger.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Maya swore under her breath. She'd only just arrived at Kari's battle and things were already worse than when she'd just arrived. Sai shuffled next to her watching the fight between the two – their fight long forgotten. They heard shuffling from behind, they both turned around only to lock gazes with Chiche in Sasuke's arms.

Maya raised an eyebrow at Chiche, who only shrugged before jumping down from Sasuke's arms.

"So? What's the situation with Kari?"

"The good news is... Kari is strong enough for him to think he needs masses of Kyuubi's power."

Chiche blinked at her incredulously, "Isn't that precisely the problem?"

"Of course it is."

Chiche looked at Maya oddly.

"My way of diffusing a tense situation with humour. Obviously a bad idea."

"This is bad. This is very bad. Kari might not survive...-" Chiche let the statement hang.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kari felt like she was choking. The air was thick with his massive killing intent and her body felt like it was shutting down. She dodged yet another attack that could have possibly ended her life. None of her attacks were working against this blonde powerhouse.

She faltered and misjudged an attack. She was hit.

She flew back landing unceremoniously on the ground. Before she could even think to move, she felt pressure on her neck. He held her neck mercilessly, lifting her up until they were eye level. Now she really was choking.

She was looking into the eyes of a demon. Malice, pain, anger and bloodlust were shining in Naruto's possessed eyes. Her eyes hardened. She wouldn't show any type of fear – not even to death.

"Aren't you going to kill me?" she was able to drawl out.

A dark chuckle reverberated around the forest area.

"**Animals enjoy playing with the food first... before killing them.**"

No sooner had those words left his mouth did she feel agonizing pain penetrating her back and tearing her skin.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chiche looked on with the most unfeeling face she could muster. She was still sitting with enemies. She couldn't give anything away, but even now any animal could smell her fear. If something didn't change soon, Kari was going to _die._

"Maya..." came her soft whisper.

Maya's eyes were locked on the battle – if it could even be called that anymore, it was more like torture. She bristled at the sound of her name and turned to Chiche.

"I don't know what we can do. This is Kari's fight."

Maya looked hard ahead of her as if she was thinking.

"She should have used _that _technique earlier. This fight would have been over then."

Chiche looked at Maya thoughtfully before sighing softly.

"She won't have nearly enough chakra to perform it now."

Sasuke and Sai were both listening on this conversation and both wondering what this _technique _could have been as powerful as to hand Kari the victory so early.

A large bang brought them out of their thoughts.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kari found herself flying towards the ground at an alarming speed. She had to do something. She roughly estimated how much chakra she had left and prepared herself for impact with the forest floor.

Now would be the perfect chance to implement an idea that had sprung to her mid-flight.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The spectators watched with something akin to shock on all their faces. The pure disbelief radiating off the two females was unmeasured. The dread rising in them was untameable. The anger slowly surfacing was unimaginable...

Chiche was swearing like there was no tomorrow and she was quickly on her feet. She stepped forward only to be forcefully pulled back to the ground.

"Are you _mad_?"

The male voice hissed darkly in her ear. The iron grip never left her wrist as she thrashed around trying to escape him.

"Let me go Konoha scum! Let me _fucking_ go. I need to see if she's okay. I need to destroy that blonde bastard. I need to go!"

"Chiche! Calm down."

It was Maya's calm voice that cut through Chiche tirade. Her eyes were solemn as she spoke and her words clear.

"We made the rules. A fight to the death is what we said. They're terms they accepted. That's it. We cannot-"

"**What?! **I don't give a shit. We also said fucking chakra depletion, so don't bullshit me with that logical shit Maya!"

Maya pursed her lips together and closed her eyes. The rest mistook her as trying to calm herself and think but she was doing no such thing.

She let her chakra spread and search. Kari just had to have some chakra left. Something she could pick up on. Something to give both Chiche and herself hope that their friend wasn't dead.

_Flicker._

Maya stopped. _What was that?_

_Flicker...... Flicker_

Kari. Her chakra was present. She was something close to alive. She wanted to leap for joy before she felt something.

_Flicker. Flicker. Flicker._

It was rising. It was quickening.

_Flicker. Flicker. Steady._

It was steadying.

_Steady. Steady. Building faster faster._

It was rising.

_Faster. Faster. Greater. Stronger. Burning..._

Fiery chakra - that's what Maya could sense. Her eyes shot open. She could see they all felt it too.

_Burning. Burning. Faster. Steady. Flicker. Nothing..._

Maya almost choked on her own breath. As quickly as her hope had come. It vanished. She was close to hyperventilating. Was that it? Was that all? Was it over?

Chiche was trembling in her kneeled position on the ground. Her body was tense. Sasuke and Sai stood in silence neither looking at the other. Sasuke stood stock still as if just waiting to release a sigh of relief. His body was slowly starting to lax before suddenly...

_**RAGING!**_

A titanic explosion rocked the ground around them. They all positioned themselves defensively against any oncoming debris.

"What the hell...?"

The dust and cloud that had burnt over the area was slowly clearing to reveal her. Her deep brown eyes weary but laced with fire. Her body seemed relaxed but ready. Her blue trench coat long gone showing what was underneath. Blood covered her – almost completing saturating her clothing; dripping down her face and crusting over her wounds. However, that all seemed to pale in comparison to what was around her.

Burning fire. It was like a train down her lower back poling around her legs. The fire behind her cackled and sparked taking a strange shape along her upper back – almost like wings but nothing like those on butterflies. The sparks seemed to take on a shape of their own as they danced around her menacing form. Feathers. Burning, bright feathers.

Sai and Sasuke looked on in awe.

"What the hell...?" Sasuke repeated.

"I should have known she was planning to save that technique for last." Maya smirked – a knowing look adorning her features.

"Woo, you go Kari. Kick ass!" Chiche was grinning like a fool.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kari staggered forward out of the trench she had been encased in after her fall. Naruto watched her closely, he was slowly starting to gain some control over his thoughts even though he was relying heavily on demonic chakra.

He couldn't see her eyes as they were ominously covered by her dark brown bangs. He could see a small smirk adorning her features before she whispered,

"You know nothing about my life and nothing about what led to this point." Her breathing was ragged now but she wasn't stumbling anymore as her smirk grew.

"I don't care how or why but you are dying here **today** Uzumaki!"

* * *

**Hopefully, I'll Get This Thing Updated Faster lol... **

**Anyway... Please Review =]**


	6. Chapter Six

**Hiii Agen! So Here's Another Chapter.. Finally, I Know. I Assure You There Is A Reason It Took Me The Better Part of 6Months To Update. My Official Excuse Is Exams - To Be Fair, I've Been Workign Really HArd For My GCSEs and Thank The Lord That Part OF My Life Is Over =D. So Umm... I'll [Hopefully] Be Updating Wayyy More Often. **

**So Enjoy This New Installment lol. And Review If Ya Like =]**

* * *

Before anyone could take in what was just said, she'd already engaged Naruto and had knocked him clear across the field.

Sasuke could have gaped at the power she'd somehow resurrected while underneath the mound of earth.

She was moving at speeds that Naruto was finding hard to follow and she was getting him every time. A well aimed fire jutsu had him dodging frantically, ironically the same position she had been in less than ten minutes ago. She landed another kick on him sending him flying another distance.

Naruto swore.

_What the hell was going on?_

She stood a little away from him. Her green eyes were gleaming with something akin to bloodlust. He glared back in response before feeling something tug on his subconscious.

_The hell-?_

_**Brat. **_

_Kyuubi, is that you?_

_**It's not fucking Father Christmas, is it?**_

_Who?_

_**Whatever. Why exactly did you make me relinquish control of you?**_

_I thought this fight was over. I didn't think I still needed you._

_**Very nice. Good thinking, Brat. Well since you're so chock full of good ideas, why don't you tell me how you're going to defeat her without letting me take control.**_

Naruto was becoming very frustrated. It was true he had no idea of how to defeat Kari or from where she was drawing her power from.

_Kyuubi, do you know where she's suddenly drawing her power from? She should have already exhausted her chakra by now._

_**For once Brat, you've asked a good question. It's a shame I don't know the answer. But well done.**_

Naruto could feel the smirking snarl on the fox's mouth, and it irked him to no end. He needed a plan if he was going to defeat her and Kyuubi once again gaining control didn't seem that bad an idea.

_**Well of course.**_

Naruto was ripped from his thoughts as he dodged a punch to his head. He grabbed her fist and threw her back. She landed gracefully and charged again. He stood ready for her, almost failing to notice the clone that was about to attack from behind.

He shielded himself from the attack and quickly dispatched the clone. Kari caught him off guard by completely ramming into him. Trying to regain his bearings, he held onto her shoulder. This knocked her off balance sending them flying out of the clearing due to Kari's former momentum.

They landed someway away with Naruto on all fours pinning Kari down.

"Give in and come back to Konoha."

Kari snarled darkly and forcefully tried to push him off. He remained steadfast.

"Chihara-..."

"No. No. No! Never. I can't go back there. You don't have the power to make me. You can't. You can't."

She was struggling harder now. Naruto could feel the desperation in her attempts now.

"Why...-"

"**No!**" She seemed to exude chakra from every available pore, forcing Naruto to lessen his hold. He moved back and she got to her feet. Their eyes locked for a split second before they charged once more.

- - - - - - - - - - -

"This isn't going to end well."

"Depends what your vantage point is."

Chiche glared at Sasuke before turning back to watch the battle below.

_Someone may die here today. _

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

A solid hit connected Naruto's fist and Kari's stomach, which sent her flying almost 100m through the surrounding trees. Naruto followed up, thoroughly intending to catch her again while still in the air. However, she righted herself, used chakra to push off a tree and launched herself straight at him.

"**Rasengan!" **

"**Phoenix Compression Jutsu!"**

Both were blown back by the impact; flying through trees and landing some way away from the impact zone. Kari landed on her back _hard. _The wind left her lungs forcefully and she coughed violently trying to force her lungs to once again accept oxygen. She gave herself a few seconds to recuperate before forcing herself to stand.

Blood ran down her neck in rivulets while dried blood and grime matted her hair and clothes. Her legs trembled violently as she took a step forward.

_I need to find that idiot and kill him now._

Her breathing slowed as she tried regaining what little composure she had left. Her eyes closed as she tried to properly regulate her chakra and spread it through her – hoping to calm her body and prepare for another fight.

She hadn't seen him coming - a complete blind swipe that had her once again flying across the grass. She righted herself in the air and skidded in a crouch to a halt.

_How did he?_

She jumped away from an incoming punch but decided to use Naruto's momentum to pull him towards her. A grab, a twist and a well-placed foot resulted in Naruto crashing to the ground with Kari placing herself firmly on top of him with a kunai positioned against his throat.

Naruto regarded Kari with cool eyes. She was tired and he could see that clearly enough. She was slumped slightly forward as she straddled his waist; and it was clear she was too drained to try to hold any of his appendages down.

Naruto, himself, knew that while he may have had the strength to push her off, he wouldn't be able to end this fight. Kari was stubborn – maybe even more so than him.

The kunai was dangling precariously in Kari's grip as fatigue quickly made itself known. She growled trying to clear her mind. Kari looked down at Naruto with as sharp a look she could muster, while trying to show some type of dominance over the situation. Although, with her state she grudgingly had to accept he was probably just _letting _her sit on top of him.

"You're better...," her voice was scratchy and it pained her to speak but she continued, "...than I'd thought you'd be."

Naruto felt a lazy smile stretch across his face before replying, "You're not so bad yourself."

A look of disapproval fazed across her features before her expression became thoughtful and even a bit confused. She leaned forward until her own breathes were mingling with his own. Her eyes bore into his own and he had to fight to not let their fiery heat consume him.

"Tell me once more why I should return to Konoha."

Eyes widened somewhat. He wasn't expecting that. He thoughts were more along the lines of _"I should kill you now, shouldn't I?" _or even _"Die Konoha scum!". _This was of course a welcome surprise but also quite unnerving. The success of this mission seemed now to rest on what he was going to say _right now. _The difference between a successful return home and maybe even death by her hands was relying on what he was going to say.

"I doubt there's a perfect answer I could give you. I wish I could say something about how it would benefit your business or whatever but I can't say I know how." He chuckled lightly and refused the urge to scratch the back of his head, which would have showed his nervousness.

"I think this trip to Konoha could be one of those make or break things, you know? I mean this could be great for you to get over your – um – issues or it could totally kill you... emotionally, I mean. I can't say I know what will happen and neither do you..."

Naruto trailed off – slightly unsure of the point he was trying to make. He looked back at Kari, not really remembering when he'd averted his eyes. He faltered when she pinned him with a glare.

"I'm surprised your powers of persuasion aren't legendary and it pains me" – Naruto winced, "that I may agree with you."

She smirked at Naruto's wide-eyed expression, "How do you stay so believing and almost naive...-"

"I'm not naive!"

"Of course not."

For the first time he saw genuine amusement in her eyes. He couldn't help but give her his best dazzling smile. Her lip twitched slightly, and if this was a precursor to actual laughter Naruto would never know as her smile faltered and her eyes fell to half mast.

"Kari...-?" Her body slumped forward with her forehead finding itself in the crook of his neck.

"Kari...-?!"

He could feel her shallow breathing against his exposed neck but not the snarl that had morphed from her previous smirk. She positioned one of her hands on his torso in an attempt to pull herself up. A groan escaped her lips before she could stop it.

"Stop moving. You're going to hurt yourself."

"Even more so than now?" Her hand turned to a fist – bunching up his clothing and her nails scratched him in the process. He hissed and noticed the cruel satisfaction that shone in her eyes. He glared before pinching her wrist where a deep cut was located. Skin broke further allowing her blood to flow lethargically down her hand. To hold back the budding cry of pain, she bit her lip but couldn't stop herself falling back down onto him. He grunted at the impact of her fall.

"_Kami – Damn it_."

"Hn."

Naruto couldn't help but think her former slightly more amused disposition was merely a result of her amazing blood loss and therefore some form of madness. Naruto was never one to bite his tongue when people annoyed him and if he was... well, let's just say his life would have been rather mundane instead. But Naruto was smart enough to know that saying something to anger Kari now would defeat the whole purpose of the battle they just had. But of course he had to admit, it _was _rather pointless – well, to him anyway.

The sound of numerous feet hitting the forest floor and surrounding tree branches filled the clearing Kari and Naruto were currently occupying, looking more like lazing lovers than enemies.

Chiche sighed at the sight.

"Kari, he's not dead." Chiche looked disappointed, "But aren't you two cute."

Kari snarled from her position, "Chiche..." A warning if Chiche had ever heard one.

Maya moved quickly to Kari's side and began to assess her state. She called Chiche over to help lift her. When in an upright position, Kari tried to break away from the pair of them only to stumble slightly. Chiche caught her under her arm in time while 'tutting'.

"Aww, come now Kari, no need to be in a hurry."

Maya snorted at Chiche and Kari glared.

"You guys should bring Naruto in. I'll tend to him if he doesn't mind," she paused thoughtfully, "it just occurred to me – did the boys kill Kakashi and Sakura?"

Sai and Sasuke's heads snapped towards Maya and both stood rigidly.

"Is that even important?" Chiche answered airily.

A growl from Naruto drew the girls' attention. Sasuke and Sai had been expecting it. Naruto stood as well as he could, glaring red daggers at Chiche.

"Don't you dare...-"

"She apologises", Maya stated automatically, as if she'd done it too many times – in reality, she had, "Chiche you know what to do."

Chiche rolled her eyes.

"**Kuchiyose No Jutsu!**"

Two gray wolves appeared in front of Chiche. Both stood at attention – stiff legged and tall with their ears erect and forward.

Chiche sighed, "Hey boys, I got a job for you. Two missing persons - Haruno and Hatake. They fought Cairo and the gang, not too far from here. Seen about 45 minutes ago, I think."

The two wolves took on hunting stances before bounding away in the direction the group had come from earlier.

"How will they find Sakura and Kakashi without their scent?"

Chiche snorted as if Sasuke had asked a stupidly obvious question, "They can track chakra as well. They'll most likely find our guys and hope to find Haruno and Hatake amongst them."

"In the meantime, let's go Kari. You too Naruto."

Naruto and Kari's eyes locked shortly. Naruto could clearly read the slight confusion and overriding suspicion in her stare, but there was something else.

Fear.

* * *

**Hurrah. Done For Now. But I'll Be Writing More. o0o FYI I Updated Another Story Of Mine: Memories and New Beginnings. It's Based On Itachi's Life =]. So Yeah, Check It Out And Tell ME What You Think! x**


End file.
